Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD)
On February 3, 1993, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey was released in theaters, and on August 13, 1993 on VHS, followed by re-releases in 1994 and 1997. The film is based on the novel The Incredible Journey by Sheila Burnford. Synopsis This thrilling and thoroughly captivating theatrical hit from Disney has become an instant favorite with audiences of all ages. You'll lose your heart to Chance, a fun-loving American bulldog pup; Sassy, a hilarious Himalayan cat who lives up to her name; and Shadow, a wise old golden retriever -- all of whom express themselves with very familiar human voices! The adventure begins when the loving owners of these irresistible pets are forced to leave them in the temporary care of a friend who lives hundreds of miles away. But after several days, the worried animals begin to think their family must be in trouble, so they decide to head for home. On their incredible journey across the ruggedly beautiful Sierras, they encounter unexpected surprises from man, beast, and nature alike. It's an unforgettable story of love, courage and devotion that will delight and inspire generations to come! VHS Supplements 1993 VHS 1994 VHS 1996 VHS 1997 VHS On rare early copies have a Coming Soon version of a preview for 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Advertised on: #Newsies (1993 VHS) #3 Ninjas (1993 VHS) #The Mighty Ducks (1993 VHS) #Honey, I Blew Up the Kid! (1993 VHS) #Chips the War Dog (1993 VHS) #Not Quite Human (1993 VHS) #Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss (1993 VHS) #The Shaggy Dog (1993 VHS) #That Darn Cat! (1993 VHS) #Herbie Rides Again (1993 VHS) #Escape to Witch Mountain (1993 VHS) #A Far Off Place (1993 VHS) #Aladdin (UK version) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (UK version) #The Incredible Journey (1994 VHS) #Gordy (2001 VHS) In Other Countries Television broadcasts Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey premiered on the Disney Channel on April 2, 1994, followed by several more broadcasts through June 11, 1994. The film made its over-the-air network television premiere on ABC on October 1, 1994, and aired again on December 23, 1995, just a day after the theatrical trailer for its sequel, Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, premiered in theaters. It later returned to the Disney Channel for more frequent broadcasts there on July 21, 1996, and also aired on off-network syndication on November 29, 1996. It first aired on basic cable network TBS on May 13, 1998, then later moved to ABC Family on January 6, 2005, and on The Hub for one year since October 5, 2013. As of 2014, it currently airs on premium cable networks. Websites Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/familyfilm/shelves/homewardbound (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/familyfilm/Shelves/homewardbound (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS; Original (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) *VHS; 1994-1996 re-release (Amazon.com) *VHS; 1997 re-release (Amazon.com) *DVD (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) *DVD (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery homewardbound.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS) homewardbound_ukvhs.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS, UK version) homewardbound_dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (DVD) homewardbound_ukdvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (DVD, UK version) Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 1993 Category:Released in 1994 Category:Released in 1996 Category:Released in 1997